Mission Report
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: I lean my head back and look at the ceiling, wishing I was there when she died. Wishing I could have told her I loved her. Wishing I could spend the rest of my life with her in my arms. Wishing everything could be different. But knowing nothing could.


**Mission Report**

* * *

The chains at my wrist, jingle as I bring my hands to my face. I fell something warm and wet against my skin. I look at my hands and see fresh tears that I never realized I was crying. I look at the cement wall. I can't stand the sight of it. The door opens and Naruto walks in. He said he would come and talk to me about. . _her_.

_Sakura._

_My Cherry Blossom._

They told me hours ago when I first came back that she was gone. Nothing else was said before I was dragged away by the ANBU that the Elders had ordered to place me in a drab cell.

He leans on the wall facing me. He shows his anger within his deep blue orbs.

_Anger._

Something I am an expert in. _Anger _at the world. _Anger_at Itachi. _Anger_ at the Village. And finally _anger _at myself.

Naruto has a file folder in his hand. Nothing special. Just a regular yellow folder you can buy at any office supplies store. Inside it I know carries something much more important. Its the mission report.

The mission report for when Sakura took a mission assigned by Danzo when he was still in rule. The mission report for when she died for _her life,_ _her home_, _her friends_, _her everything_.

Naruto stares at the file in his rough and callused hands. His eyes clouded over thinking about _her_. He finally gets up and walks over to me. He stops infront of me and looks at me. His blue eyes clash with my onyx ones.

He drops the folder in my lap. He walks to the door and exits the room, the door slamming shut behind him. I here the locks slide shut and I am left alone.

I stare at the folder. Slowly my hand takes it and flips it open. There are about five sheets of paper. One sheet in the original mission assignment. Three are reports filled out by the other members of the squad. The last in the report of the one and only death.

I grab the report filled out by the commander.

' _Name _: Hatake, Kakashi

_Rank _: Jonin

_Age_: 34

_Gender_ : Male

_Squad Members_: Yamato(_ second in command_), Sai, Uzumaki, Naruto , Haruno, Sakura ( _Medic _)

'_We got into the base without trouble. Naruto and I go to the right, Yamato to the left with Sai. Sakura goes down the middle tunnel with my ninja dog, Pankun. We are ordered to destroy the base after searching for anything useful. _

_Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and I find nothing. Sakura calls us over the radio saying she found a lab of sorts. We all follow her instructions and soon reach her. The room was nothing like any other lab. Large tubes ran the length along both sides of the wall. Maybe 10 on each side, 20 total. Most on the tubes were empty of anything, but one still held some sort of liquid and what looked to be a human body inside._

__

" No vital signs," Sakura says and walks away from the tube. She goes to the desk. We follow behind her looking in file cabinets that have been emptied out. Naruto comes cross a lone file folder, maybe a half inch thick. I flip throught it not understanding the medical jargon. I hand it to, Sakura.

She slowly flips through it, scanning each page. She sets the file down and goes to the tube. She stares up at the body floating in it. Sakura turns away, going to a control panel and looking it over till she flips a switch. Nothing happens. She turns away and goes back to the file.

"Sakura, what is that?" Naruto ask from his place infront on the tube with Sai at his side.

"Its an experiment," she brings out a peice of thick, black almost se through plastic, from the file and holds it to the light. She studies the page.

"Whats that?" Sai this time askes.

"A brain scan. Its recent, it's dated . . today." her eyes widen.

"GET AWAY FROM IT!" She yells just as the glass shatters. We all jump back. The body that was in the glass gets up from the heap it was in on the floor. We all watch. Its black hair matted against it's wet body. Its stands at about 6'4 and is male. He looks up and passes over everyone except, Sakura. It's eyes change from a dark black to a crimson red.

Everyone is silent. It's glaze never wavers from Sakura. She stares right back. Then the lights flicker and everything is pitch black. Theres a scream and its Sakura. We hear struggling and blood hits me before I could uncover my Shanigan eye.

The lights come back on. The male from the tube is laying in its side, bluish blood drips from a head wound and its mouth. I look around. Naruto and Sai are watching the now lifeless dorm. Yamato is looking around the room.

"Where's Sakura?" he ask. We all look up and see no trace of her. I look around with only my right eye. There's one corner without light. I look in and Sakura is slumped over, not moving. The light over head flickers back on. Naruto sees Sakura and runs over. The rest of us soon follow after him.

Naruto is shaking Sakura's shoulders and calling her name over and over. Naruto stops after a few minutes, and just sits there staring at her. '

I stop reading and drop the paper on the floor. I grab the folder and find the medical report.

' _Official Medical report Corners Name_: Maregda, Shizune

_Age_ :31

_Details of victim_-

_Name of Victim_: Haruno, Sakura

_Age:_ 17

_Gender: _Female

_Cause of death_ : Blunt for trauma to the head, neck, and spine.

_Other injuries_: Punchered lung. Broken Femur, Spine, and Skull. Slight tear in the heart tissue. '

I drop the folder and place my head in my hands. I sit the for hours just thinking how much pain she was in when she died. I loved her and I came back just for her.

It's been three years since she died and I never knew. My shoulders shake with a sob and I cry. Today is the first time I have cried since the death of my whole clan. I take a shaky breath and try and calm myself.

I lean my head back and look at the ceiling, wishing I was there when she died. Wishing I could have told her I loved her. Wishing I could spend the rest of my life with her in my arms. Wishing everything could be different, but now nothing can.

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto! **

**This just came out of nowhere! I was just sitting on the couch and the idea just hit me!**

**please read and review!**

**Later!**


End file.
